Amagi Brilliant Park - After Story
by Myranium1
Summary: The park has been saved and everyone is happy. Well... almost everyone. Sento doesn't want Kanie to leave the park because of these feelings she's developed for him over the few months she's spent working with him. Will he end up staying with her, or will they slowly drift apart? Rated M for upcoming lemons. Any feedback is appreciated
1. Chapter 1 - 500,003

**A/N**

**This is my first fanfiction, and I do very little in the way of writing normally. I just feel that it would be a good way to spend a lot of the time I spend moping around and feeling worthless. I hope that someone enjoys this, although even if they don't, it was probably very enjoyable to write. I'm only guessing that since I haven't written it yet. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Amagi Brilliant Park or any of its characters. This is just what I wished would have happened.**

**Warning: There will end up being a fair amount of Lemon throughout this story, so if you are under the age of 18, I advise you to stop reading now. Not that you're going to. I know why you clicked on this story ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - 500,003

"Can I get everyone's attention?" Kanie said into the Megaphone so everybody could hear. The conversation immediately desisted, as everyone looked over towards the platform where he stood, awaiting his announcement. "We have today's visitor count" he continued "It turns out we had fifty-four thousand nine hundred and seventy-six people!"

Everyone broke out into a mixture of applause and cheering. People were hugging each other, crying together knowing that a miracle had happened. They had saved their park for the first time in years. After a while of watching everyone congratulate themselves as Kanie continued speaking.

"As I told everyone when I started, I am stepping down as manager from this day forward." Silence spread through the crowd in an instant as everyone processed what he had just said and hoped that they had misheard. Kanie carried on "I remember when I first came here, the state of this place horrified me. Don't get me wrong, it's still awful," Laughter. "But when it came down to it, you all did your best and made this park succeed. So, thank you."

Kanie stepped down from the platform, closely followed by Sento. Everyone else just stood there either planning on how to celebrate that park's survival or worrying about how the loss of Kanie would affect them in the coming year. Kanie and Sento walked over to the faculty building and walked through the halls to the office. Isuzu sped up her walk to catch up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Kanie" she said, trying to maintain her composure.

He turned around to look at her and saw her bloodshot eyes and wet face. "What is it?" He asked frantically, turning his body to face her and holding her shoulders. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" She stood rigid, trying to hide her sadness, apparently blissfully unaware that her face gave him all the information he needed.

"Are you really…" she began, took a deep breath, then tried again "Are you really leaving the park?"

Kanie relaxed. He understood.

"Yes. I am, " he said in a quiet tone. "I told you that I'd only stay for three months and… I have school work to focus on now. I can't spend all my time here." He looked up, to see Isuzu turn her head down to the floor. She shrugged his hands off her. He didn't resist.

'I… um' she began, in a higher pitched voice than usual, "I have to go" she said. "The princess is probably wondering where I am." And before Kanie could say anything else, she had sprinted back along the corridor.

Kanie watched her go and then turned around and entered his office, or rather, his former office. It was quite a small room, with two desks. One for him, and one for Isuzu. He only just realised how close they had become over these last months. Sitting mere feet apart for hours on end, talking with each other while eating their lunch, and working together every other hour he was there. He stared at her desk for a moment, the place where she sat and worked with him day in and day out. Only then did he realise that he'd never really looked at it before. There was an array of employee files sticking out a draw, and a few boxes of pain bringers lining one edge of the desk. But then he saw something he never noticed before.

There was a picture frame on the desk, hidden from his desk by a stack of finance records. He picked it up and looked at it, his eyes widening as he recognised it. It was a picture of her and Kanie during their first trip to Amagi brilliant park. She must have taken it from the security camera feed because the angle was too high and quality too poor to be captured any other way. It was a photo of him eating croquettes while Isuzu watched him, smiling. He never knew that she smiled at him that day since he spent almost the entire day looking away from her indignantly, so he kept looking at the picture. She looks cute when she smiles, he thought to himself.

He quickly regained composure and replaced the photo to its original position on her desk. "What am I thinking?" he said out loud to himself. He walked back over to his desk and changed out of his uniform and into his regular clothes, laying his uniform on the desk, neatly folded.

Picking up his bag, he headed to the door, before turning and taking one last long look at the room he had spent most of the last three months in. "I think I actually quite enjoyed it here, " he muttered under his breath. "I hope whoever takes my job next can say the same." Before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Isuzu was standing at the exit to the park, trying to calm herself down. She didn't know why she was feeling like this. 'Why am I feeling sad? I shouldn't be this upset. He's just some guy, so why is this bothering me so much?' These thoughts kept circling around in her head. "It… It" she said to herself, "It must be…"

The sound of a bike coming down the road towards her interrupted her thoughts, and she went quiet. A few moments later, Kanie walked past with his bike. She looked over at his face as he passed. She realised that she may not be the best judge of emotion, but she thought he almost looked… sad?

"Sento" he said, acknowledging her as he strode past. She looked like she had something to say, so he stopped and looked over at her. "What's up?"

There was a pause of a few seconds before she replied.

"Are you leaving now?" Her face had returned to its usual militant like state.

Kanie turned his head back, looking ahead "Yep, good riddance" he said, trying to hide his disappointment. When he had control of his emotions, he took another look at Sento to see her looking down at the floor. He was about to turn back when he saw tears pouring down her chin and dripping onto the flagstone pavement. "Hey" he said softly, putting down the stand on his bike and heading over to her. "I'm sure the park will be fine without me."

"But what about me?" Isuzu said through the tears, so quietly that Kanie barely heard her say it.

"What do you…?" he began before Isuzu suddenly lifted her head, threw her arms around his neck and pulled his face close to hers 'Uh, Sento?' he said, his face turning red. "What are you…?" And then she kissed him.

Kanie couldn't believe what was happening. Sento was kissing him. Sento was actually kissing him. On the Lips. At first, he was unable to move. He just stood there shaking slightly, thinking it was a dream. Then he regained some of his senses and was almost about to reciprocate when his sense of personal pride kicked in and he pushed her away from him enough to break the kiss. She looked up at him, looking slightly hurt. He stood there, trying to regain his breath.

"What on earth was that for Sento?" he said with a voice filled with shock and embarrassment.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said, lifting his head up and looking him straight in the eyes. "I lo…" she suddenly stopped as her face turned red with embarrassment at the thought of what she was about to say. So instead, she closed her eyes, looked at the floor and shouted "I love you, Seiya Kanie!"

They both stood there for what felt like hours, not moving or saying anything to one another. Finally, Kanie broke the silence by saying "You know what Sento?"

She said nothing, only shook her head to indicate that she didn't.

"I can't say that I feel any differently." Kanie replied, trying to be as vague as he could

She raised her head at lightning speed and rushed towards him to get a good look at his face. What she saw was Kanie looking off to the side with his face turning a deep shade of crimson. Kanie glanced back to see her staring, a few inches from his face in utter shock with tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"What?" he asked, still looking away.

"Nothing." She replied "I'm just happy you feel the same way, that's all."

Slowly, he turned back to face her, a look of determination on his face. He moved in, closing the very small distance he had created between them, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer and kissed her. She could feel his warmth, his breath, his heart almost beating its way out of his chest. She was ecstatic.

After a while, Kanie broke the kiss turning a deeper shade of red than Sento thought possible. "Come on" he said, gesturing to his bike. "Wanna come home with me like you did the first time we met?" His face was so sincere and caring. She had never seen that look on his face before, and it just made her love him even more.

Her eyes widened and sparkled with intense happiness.

"Okay," she replied softly, walking over towards him and the bike. He got on first then she sat on the back with her arms around his waist to stop herself falling off.

"Are you going to be all right back there?"

"Oh, I'll be fine" she said, leaning into his back, holding him tightly.

"Good" Kanie said, abruptly, apparently still flustered about what was happening. And with that, they set off back to Kanie's apartment. The night was cold and dark as they rode along. Kanie kept trying to forget about the girl clinging onto him, somewhat hampered by the fact that her ample breasts were pressing hard into his back, breaking his concentration. At the same time, with her arms around Kanie's waist and her head pressed against him, she could feel the effect she was having on him. His breathing was much faster than usual, and she could hear his heart beating faster and faster and faster. It made her happy, and maybe a little aroused at the idea he was so stimulated by her.

She took her head off his back and shook it, trying to regain her senses. She didn't want to ruled by her libido, despise how liberating it felt to give into it even for a moment back when she kissed him.

She snuggled back into him and relaxed, releasing her arms slightly. There was a sudden turn in the road causing her to slide and almost fall off. She quickly raised her hands up to his torso and pulled herself back on.

"You okay Sento?" Kanie asked from the front of the bike.

Once again, she just replied by nodding her head into his back and clung to him tightly for the rest of the journey back to his apartment.

When they arrived, they both sneaked through the house, trying not to wake his aunt or his half-sister. They managed this without any problems luckily and made it to his room. Once they had entered and shut the door, they both collapsed on the bed holding onto each other as though their lives depended on it. She pressed her head firmly into his chest, and he stroked her hair, and she just wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, slowly intertwining her legs with his.

"This is nice" whispered Kanie, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah" Isuzu whispered back, hugging him tighter if what was possible. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"So do I" Kanie replied, as one of his hands slid down her back, pushing her lower body closer to his. "This is really great, Isuzu"

Sento could feel her entire body heating up as she heard that. She was an immense mixture of embarrassment and joy that he called her by her first name.

"I think so too… Seiya." She did it, she said his first name. It felt so intimate to be able to use another person's first name, especially with the position they were both currently in.

They both relaxed for what seemed like hours, enjoying each other's warmth when Seiya broke the silence.

"Isuzu, um…" he began, seeming unsure as to how she would react to what he was about to say.

She lifted her head up, so her face was mere millimetres away from his own. "What is it?"

"Do you want to, well maybe, I don't know…"

She tilted her head to one side, unsure where he was going with this.

"Do you want to, maybe, go out… on a date?" Kanie asked

Sento blushed. "Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked as she went back to hiding her face in his chest.

"Exactly" he said into her hair. He could feel Sento shiver as he said those words and couldn't help but feel slightly thrilled himself.

"Okay," she said "Tomorrow afternoon, you can buy me lunch."

"Sure thing."

"Then I guess it's a date."

"Only this time you didn't have to use the threat of death to make me go on it with you."

"Oh… shut up."

They both slowly drifted off to sleep in one another's arms, looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, that's chapter one. I suppose it's not a terrible place to start and I definitely have room for improvement. But I think I'm happy enough with it to post.**

**I'm looking forward to what I'm going to end up writing in the next chapter as I'm still not sure where I'm going to take it beyond the date. Anyway, that's something to think about another time.**

**Any feedback is very much appreciated and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Just you and me

**A/N**

**I'm back at long last. Well, probably not that long. I write when I'm lonely, which as a self-employed audio engineer is almost all the damn time. Lol**

**So I guess I'm going to continue this story, and hopefully and up delving into other anime doing the same thing just to fill the time between procrastinating and more procrastinating.**

**Anyway, that's enough about me. Let's get into this chapter, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Amagi Brilliant Park or any of its characters. This is just what I wish would have happened.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Just you and me

Kanie and Sento were walking down a beach together, arm in arm, talking about the park, laughing together, sharing an ice cream as they watched the sunset. Just before the sun finished setting, Kanie got off the bench and looked down at her.

"Isuzu" he said while patting his pocket as if to check something was there.

"What is it Seiya?"

Kanie has got down on one knee and reached into the pocket he had previously tapped and pulled out a small velvet-covered box which he held out in front of him, towards Sento. She froze in complete shock, unsure what to do.

"Isuzu" he said again, holding out the box and opening it to reveal the ring inside, "would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Sento was unable to speak. She just sat there, staring at the now open box and the diamond ring looking back at her, gleaming beautifully in the deep orange light the sunset provided.

"I…" she started, still unable to find the words

"You can just nod or shake your head if you want" Kanie suggested, offering her an easy way out, smiling. She just looked at him and smiled. Tears started to well up in her eyes the happier she got.

She nodded.

Kanie smiled back and reached out to pull her into a kiss.

*beep beep beep beep*

The alarm clock went off at ten in the morning, creeping its way into Isuzu Sento's dream and throwing her out of it. The curtains were slightly parted and the morning sunlight bled into the room, cutting a streak through the darkness of the room. That bright light made Sento close her eyes again. She wasn't ready to wake up. She gave her best efforts to get back into her dream by turning off the alarm without looking at it and trying to go back to sleep, but her effort was in vain.

'Damn it', she thought. It seemed as usual Kanie was filling her dreams. Rolling over in the bed, she tried to get back to sleep when her face smacked against something. She opened her eyes in shock. Had she rolled into the wall? There, only about two inches from her own was Kanie's face. Still sleeping, mouth slightly ajar, opening as closing slightly as he breathed. She lept backwards out of bed and onto the floor.

'WHY ON EARTH IS KANIE IN MY BED?', she thought to herself. She looked back at him only to notice that it wasn't her bed. Those weren't her bed sheets either. That wasn't her bedside table, or her wardrobe, or her rug on the floor. There was a few seconds pause before she inhaled and covered her mouth at the same time. All of last night, she had been in Kanie's room!

She crept back over to his bed and peeked up over the top to see him stirring in his sleep. "He's so cute" she thought to herself. She crawled onto the bed and leaned over him. Swallowing heavily, she leaned in a little closer, wanting to kiss him. Her breath got heavier as she moved in. She got so close, she could feel his warm breath hitting her face. Just as her lips brushed his, the alarm went off again.

*beep beep beep*

Isuzu moved so fast, anyone who might have seen her would have sworn she teleported. One moment she was leaning in to kiss Kanie, the next she was in the opposite corner of the room completely red in the face quivering in fear. There was a groan from the bed as Kanie awoke.

"Mo-rni-ng Isuzu" Kanie said between yawns, sitting up in his bed to look over at Sento. "I thought that was you leaping off my bed." Sento just looked back at him, still blushing furiously.

"What happened?" Sento asked after taking a while to calm down and compose herself.

"Well, you confessed your love to me." Kanie started in his usual cocky manor. "After a couple of kisses you decided to come back here with me an-." Sento lept up and clamped her hands over his mouth, stopping him talking.

"Kanie?"

"Mhm." he hummed into her hand

"Can we just pretend like that never happened? I clearly wasn't in my right mind. I mean there's no way I could date someone. I have my duties to the park and the princess that take priority over whatever I want. There's no way I cou-." Now it was Kanie's time to cut her off, placing his hand over mouth so forcefully that he knocked to over backwards onto the bed with himself on top of her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Sorry, I can't so that."

"Wmmt mhy mmt?"

"Because I already promised to go out on a date with you today."

"Bmt m hmve wmrk-"

"I called Latifa after you fell asleep and she gave you the day off" he said, moving his hand off of her and using it to stop himself falling on top of her.

"But I don't have any cl-"

"Then we can go to your place and get some." Sento just looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Are you certain you want to go out with someone like me? I mean, I'm cold, quick to violence, I mean I shot you on our first date and forced you to do something you didn't want and…" She mumbles into silence, closing her eyes preparing for the worst.

He got off of her and sat down on the floor, making her open her eyes again and look over at him. He gestured for her to sit in front of him. She quickly got up and complied with his request and slid onto the floor to join him. Kanie held her by both her shoulders and looked straight as her face. She closed her eyes, trying to avoid his sinister gaze.

"Of course I do, there isn't anyone else I'd have besides you." She opened her eyes and looked at him, surprised. "You were cold when we first met, but look at you now. I mean you tried to kiss me and got embarrassed earlier. Does that seem cold and heartless to you?" She kept staring, eyes watering. "As for all that other stuff, I forgave you for that a long time ago, because I love you."

He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek before getting up and heading to the door. Sento's eyes followed him all the way to the door, unable to process what she had just heard.

"I," she started, then like last night went red looked at the floor and shouted "I love you too." She slowly raised her head and looked up at Kanie. She thought she saw a tinge of red in his cheeks, then it vanished and he smiled and tilted his head at her.

"I know." And he walked off down the hall towards the kitchen.

Sento just sat there, not sure what to do with herself. Upon deciding that she's rather be with Kanie right now than without, she stood up, headed out of the door and followed him down the hallway where he was getting breakfast ready. He looked over at her as she walked in.

"You want some pancakes?" he asked.

"Um… yes please." Sento responded, taking a seat at the table in anticipation.

Kanie finished beating the mixture and started making the pancakes. Letting them fry, flipping and sliding them onto the plate with the timing and accuracy of a machine. Before she knew it, there was a stack of pancakes in front of her with butter on top and a syrup bottle sat between the two of them.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kanie asked concerned. "You seemed to have glazed over for a moment there."

"Oh, it's nothing" said Sento. She quickly snatches the bottle of syrup and lathering her pancakes with it before stuff a huge portion into her mouth to hide the fact she had been staring at him for 5 solid minutes. She coughed heavily as some of her pancake got lodged in her throat.

"You okay?" Kanie said as he looked over, genuinely concerned. After a few more coughs, she regained what little composure she had had beforehand and looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She ate the rest of the pancakes in a much more reasonable fashion. She wondered why Kanie was barely touching his food and just resting his head in his hand, watching her eat. It made her awkward, him watching her eat so intently. But she made her way through eating without any other incidents.

"You want seconds?" He asked

"Um… no thanks" she replied. Her stomach rumbled, causing her to go red in the face and try to hide herself under the table.

"Here" she heard Kanie say from under the table

She slowly came out from under the table, to see Kanie pushing his own plate over to her.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" she asked, slowly reaching out to it as though something terrible might happen if she did.

"Nah." he said nonchalantly. "I don't usually eat that much in the mornings if I'm being honest."

They went through the same routine again, she ate, he watched with the slightest tinge of a smile working its way onto his face. Neither of them admitted it, but they were both really enjoying themselves.

Just before she ate the final pancake, Sento looked at Kanie with a curious look on her face.

"Where are your aunt and cousin?" she asked "Are they not eating with us too?"

"They would be, but I got up and made them breakfast early so that we could be alone."

"You didn't wake them up super early did you?"

"Of course not, I gave you a lie in. It's 11am."

"ELEVEN." Sento screamed, a look of panic on her face. "I have to get to the park, it's already opened to the public and-"

"Calm down Sento." Kanie said, in a raised voice. "I got you the day off from Latifa, remember. There's no way I'm letting you go to the park."

Sento went quiet for a moment, then quickly made a dash for the door but Kanie beat her to it, grabbing her in a rugby tackle.

"Let me go Kanie, what if the park needs me? what if no-one else turns up to work? What if-"

Kanie silenced her by leaning down and kissing her. Her face went red, as she felt his warmth seeping into her. His lips brushing against hers. Slowly, her struggle began to die down, and she could sense her muscles begin to relax and weaken under his touch.

When Kanie realised that Sento wasn't going to try to break free, he broke the kiss. She looked straight back at him, pouting.

"That's a really dirty trick." she said in mock anger.

"Do you want me to do it again" he asked. There was a long pause as Sento's pout intensified and a blush joined it.

"Maybe" she responded after a while.

So Kanie moved back in and kissed her again, and if anything it was even better than the first. He was much more intense and fiery. She could feel her whole body heating up. His tongue probed her lips, and she let him in, rushing her tongue up to meet his. They stayed like this for a while, locked in one-another's embrace with their tongues dancing frantically in one-another's mouths.

After what seemed like forever, Kanie once again broke the kiss. He breathed heavily and she could sense the warmth of his breath on her face. She stayed there, with her tongue out and mouth open having not quite recovered from how amazing that kiss had made her feel.

"That's attractive" Kanie said, sniggering while taking a picture on his phone.

"Shut up" she shouted, quickly closing her mouth and reached behind her and pointed the gun strapped to her back directly in Kanie's face. "Don't you dare show that to anyone, or you're dead" she said, a murderous look in her eye.

Kanie just moved back and smiled. "Cross my heart."

They both got up off the floor and headed back to Kanie's room. Sento said she needed a shower, so Kanie sent her off to use it while he picked out his clothes for their date. Sento worried that with this new straight forward and playful version of Kanie, that he might try to creep in, but he didn't. Thought she didn't know that it took every ounce of his will to not do just that. She got out, and after drying herself and putting on a set of his aunts clothes Kanie had set out for her (Just jeans and a t-shirt) headed out to see Kanie.

She found him stood by the door wearing the same outfit he has been wearing on their date to the amusement park all those months ago.

"Right this way milady." he said, as he opened the door and gestured outside. "Might I say, you are looking fabulous this morning."

"Uh, thanks Kanie." she mumbled awkwardly. "You look really great too."

Kanie definitely blushed this time and didn't manage to hide it at all. This made Sento smile. At least she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"In that case-" he said, recovering quickly "allow me to take your hand and take you on the greatest date of your life."

Sento couldn't bring herself to say anything. She just offered her hand to Kanie, who took it gladly, and then walked her out the door and outside on their first proper date.

* * *

**A/N:**

**It's harder than I thought it would be writing this stuff. However I don't think it turned out that badly.**

**Obviously the next chapter is the date, and then after that, there might be some lemons… who could say for sure?**

**Any feedback is very much appreciated. Thanks for reading ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - A day with the one you love

**A/N**

**Here I am, back with Chapter 3. At the moment of writing this I'm on holiday up in Lancashire in a town called Carnforth. Since there is not that much to do, I thought I'd get on with writing this in the meantime. So here we go.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Amagi Brilliant Park or any of its characters. I'm just a fan of the show.**

Chapter 3 - A day with the one you love

Kanie and Sento stepped out of the Kanie apartment and started walking down the road towards the bus stop. Their hands, which had been holding one another when they left the apartment, had relinquished their respective grasps by this point. The act of confidence they had put on earlier had since evaporated. They both found it too embarrassing, even though they were about to go out at boyfriend and girlfriend. Neither of them were looking at one another, determined to hide their fear from one another.

Sento still couldn't quite believe what was happening. She was going out on an honest to goodness date with a boy, and not just any boy. The boy she had slowly fallen in love with over the last three months. A boy she had worked so closely with, and boy she trusted and enjoyed spending time with. Kanie, the same boy she thought about when she was mastur-. Sento shook her head to dislodge the dirty images welling up in her head.

'Calm down Sento' she said to herself 'You're just going out to town. This is perfectly normal. Other people do this all the time. Don't panic, don't panIC DON'T PANIC!' Her face turned red, and she stared down at the floor to conceal it from Kanie not realising he wouldn't notice anyway since he was looking in the opposite direction for the exact same reason. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his hand, swinging forward and back beside her as they walked. She really wanted to hold it and that was all she could think about.

'I wonder if he would be okay with me holding his hand?' she thought to herself as she stared at his hand nervously, 'It'd be announcing we're a couple and I don't want him getting laughed at for going out with someone like me?'

**Flashback to that morning**

Kanie was sitting in front of her on his bedroom floor.

"There isn't anyone else I'd have besides you. You were cold when we first met, but look at you now. I mean you tried to kiss me and got embarrassed earlier. Does that seem cold and heartless to you?" She kept staring, eyes watering. "As for all that other stuff, I forgave you for that a long time ago, because I love you."

**Flashback ends**

Suddenly, Kanie feels something grip his hand. He freezes dead in his tracks as the thing gripping his hand pulled him slowly backwards. Slowly looks back to see what's going on. He sees Sento stood slightly behind him, gripping his hand tightly with both of hers. She was, as usual whenever she needed to muster his courage, she was looking down at the floor. 'She is so amazingly cute' he thought to himself. Out loud, he said, "Hey, are you alright?" Kneeling down in front of her, he looked up into her eyes, which slowly turned to look back into his. "What's the matter?"

"Are you sure you want me? I mean everyone can see us. Surely you'd never want to be seen out in public with someone like me." Tears started to pour out of her eyes and rolled down her face and landing on Kanie's knees. Kanie just looked back up at her and smiled reassuringly.

"You need to stop doubting yourself Isuzu" he said, standing back up, lifting her head so they maintained eye contact. "There is no one I want but you, and I don't care who knows." To prove the point, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek, clearly visible to the crowds of people walking around them. "I don't want you having to hold yourself back anymore, okay? If you get the urge to hold hands, hug, kiss whatever, I give you permission to just do it."

He thought about this a little more. "If you don't hold yourself back, I might consider returning to my job at the park. Oough" Kanie ended what it was saying with a grunt and Sento dashed in to hug him with such speed that it knocked the breath out of his lungs. She pressed her face hard against his chest, her arms tightening around his abdomen.

After about thirty seconds, which felt more like 30 minutes to the two of them, Sento released him and looked up into his face and beamed at him. She flung herself around his arm, relieved to not have to hold back the need for physical contact that had been building up inside her. "Let's go," she said. Kanie chuckled and continued their walk along the high street.

"So, where do you want to go first?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Well," she said, contemplating his question. "In the manga I read, people usually go around the shopping mall and look in all the shops."

"People huh?" Kanie said, finding an opportunity to tease her "What kind of people?" Sento's face turned and bright shade of scarlet as she stammered to try to give him and answer.

"Couples" she whisperd.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" said Kanie, holding up his other hand to his ear to emphasise the point.

"Couples, alright" she said, a little too loudly "I want to do the things other couples do." The redness in her face began to fade. Kanie smiled and reached his hand over to pat her on the head, which made the red return even more potent than before.

"You're cute when you're flustered." he teased, still smiling.

They spent a long time walking around the mall together looking in a wide range of shops together. It was the most fun Sento had ever had in her life. She got to spend the day with the person she loved most in the world and there is nothing more she could possibly ask for. She looked up at Kanie as if trying to work out if he was real or just a figment of her imagination. He turned and looked back at her, smiled and grasped her hand a little tighter.

After a few more minutes of looking around, Sento saw a shop selling swimwear. She knew from the manga she read that most couples went shopping in these places together. She kept her eyes on it as they walked closer to it. Kanie noticed.

"You want to go in there?" he asked.

Sento snapped her head back around to look at him. She nodded her head stiffly at him.

As they walked into the shop with the shelves lined with mannequins modelling the wide range of swimwear, the shop provided to its customers, Sento noticed the other couples by the changing room. She thought this would be a good opportunity to see how Kanie reacted to other girls.

"Tell you what," Kanie said, out of nowhere, "I'll buy you a swimsuit and we can go to the pool at Amagi as part of our next date."

Sento smiled, 'Victory'

"Okay." she said, a little too enthusiastically. "I'll go pick some things out. You go over the wait by the changing rooms."

"I'll see you shortly then." said Kanie, giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading over to the changing rooms.

Sento reached up a hand to the place Kanie had kissed her and swore to herself that she would pick out the best swim suits she could for him. She spent around five minutes walking around the shop, picking out a few she hopes would blow Kanie away. While she was doing this however, she kept looking over at Kanie sitting in front of the changing rooms. Loads of cute girls around his age were coming out of changing rooms in very hot swimsuits, some leaving very little to the imagination. Sento saw a lot of girls who boobs were much larger than hers and faces much cuter than hers and thought that Kanie must be watching them. But every time she looked over, his phone was what kept his attention. It looked like he was texting someone, but she couldn't figure out who from this distance.

Once she finished choosing the items she wanted to show Kanie, she headed over towards Kanie only to see another extremely well endowed girl walking up to Kanie. Quick as a flash, Sento dashed to the wall around the corner from the changing rooms so she could eavesdrop on what they were going to say.

Kanie looked up as he noticed the pair of legs standing in-front of him. He realised they didn't belong to Sento just by looking at them, but their owner seemed to want to talk to him, so he looked up.

"Hey handsome" said the girl, leaning down towards him to ensure her enormous H-cup breasts were as easily visible as possible. "What do you think of my swimsuit?"

"It's not to bad, I suppose" he replied as blandly as his voice would allow.

"Oh yeah." said the girl, standing back up in order to make her tits bounce as much as possible. "If you like what you see, why don't you just ditch whoever you're here with and come back to my hotel room with me?" she asked

Sento leaning against the wall couldn't believe what she was hearing. What would Kanie say? That girl was clearly more experienced than she would ever be, and probably willing to go further to satisfy his 'needs'. Her mind filled with images of Kanie and that girl making out and sleeping with each other. Images which terrified her. She really didn't want to lose Kanie to some hussy like that. She was just about to pull out her gun and take fire at the person trying to steal Kanie away from her when Kanie spoke.

"I think you mis-understood what I said," he began "I was only talking about the swimsuit."

"So then what do you think about me?" the girl responded, squeezing her boobs together seductively.

"Looking at you makes me want to dig my eyes out with a spoon," Kanie said bluntly, his face deep in shadow, deadly serious. "There is only one girl who I will ever do anything like that with, and she is a thousand times better than you. Scratch that, a million times better."

Kanie could feel his anger getting out of control.

"I'm minutes away from seeing the girl I love in a swimsuit, and I don't need a whore like you getting in the way of that." He took a few moments to calm himself down. "So please leave me along to continue my date with my girlfriend?" He said in a far more measured tone, but still with a steely look in his eye.

The girl looked indignant for a moment, before finally saying "She's a lucky girl to have someone that devoted to her." As she walked past him towards one of the other boys.

"You're wrong, I'm the lucky one" he said, watching her walk away.

"Whatever" she responded.

Kanie shifted his gaze back to the shop, to see if Sento had finished browsing and saw her stood next to the wall in stunned silence, her eyes sparkling and tears welling up in her eyes. One hand holding a few clothes hangers, the other on the handle of her gun.

"Oh, hey Isuzu" he said as though nothing had happened. Then he noticed the tears start to roll down her face. "You heard that, huh?"

"Y-yeah" she said, though her tears.

He started to walk over to her, but barely took one step before he got the breath knocked out of him for the second time that day as Isuzu rammed herself into his chest in a fierce hug.

"Thank you," she said into his chest. "I don't know what I'd have done if you'd gone with her."

"You don't have to worry about that," said Kanie, resting his face in her hair and returning the hug. "I've already told you, you are the only girl for me Isuzu. I mean that."

Sento moved her head to look up at him, and then, for the first time since she had confessed to him, she took the initiative herself and kissed him. She didn't know why, but for some reason this didn't seem to embarrass her anymore, not after what she just heard him say.

She broke the kiss shortly after and looked at Kanie. His face was so red it looked like face paint. She thought this was a good opportunity to get his back for all the teasing.

"Aww, you look so cute when you're blushing this hard. Is it that embarrassing?" she said, knowing he would now have to say how good it was.

"No-not at all," he answered with a slight stutter. "It's just so much hotter when it's you who starts it."

This got her blushing.

"Anyway, swim-suits" they both said simultaneously to defuse the tension. Sento dashed into the changing room opposite where Kanie had been sitting while Kanie returned to his seat. He waited in anticipation for what felt like an age before he heard Sento speak.

"Seiya, could you come over to the curtain a moment?"

He was there in a heartbeat

"What is it?"

"I have the first one on, but could you come in here to look at it?" she asked. "It's just…I don't want to show myself like this to anyone but you."

Kanie swallowed heavily.

"Okay" he said hoarsely. "I'm coming in now."

He closed his eyes and stepped inside.

"You can open your eyes you know" Sento said, a hint of laughter in her voice. "I did put this on for you to look at after all."

"Right" said Kanie, very stiffly, and opened his eyes.

Blood instantly started to flow out of his nose at what he saw. There was Sento, his girlfriend, stood in a two piece white bikini. It wasn't the most revealing, but just seeing this much skin was enough to set him off. He felt his knees go weak and had to lean against the wall to stop himself falling over. Sento giggled.

"Your nose is bleeding already," she said jovially, "and this isn't even the most revealing one."

Kanie looked up at her face to see an evil smile on her face.

"This is my way of getting you back for the teasing"

He just gave her a pleading face as if to say "There's no way I can take much more of this"

"I'm totally serious" she said, leaning over the squeezing her boobs together like she saw girls do in manga, despite how awkward it was for her, it was worth it just to see the look on his face.

Kanie almost lost consciousness there and then.

"What do you think?" she asked. He nodded.

"It's great" he managed to get out.

"I'm glad you like it" she replied, releasing her boobs which calmed Kanie down a bit, but not much. "Now go and wait outside. I'm not going to let you watch me change."

Glad for am excuse to leave he stepped out and resting his hands on his knees, tried to catch his breath.

"Kanie" Sento whispered though the curtain "There are still four more to go, so try not to pass out on me okay."

"I can't make any promises" he replied, before going back to his chair.

The rest of the swimsuit demonstrations went in much the same way, just with more and more blood leaving Kanie's nose every time and what he felt to be almost permanent damage to the structural integrity of his knees. She finally picked out the one she thought he had reacted best to, and they both went and bought it. Kanie payed, relieved to be getting out of that shop for the sake of his health.

As they started the walk back to Kanie's house, arm in arm, Sento spoke.

"Thank you, Seiya. This has been the best day of my life and it's all thanks to you" she said, holding onto him a little tighter.

"You're welcome" he replied. "I'm just relived I managed to give take you on a date you enjoyed"

The continued walking in silence, just enjoying being in one another's presence.

They reached the Kanie family home once again by the time it started to get dark.

"Are you up for staying over here again tonight?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Sento took a while to gather up her courage.

"Sure" she said. They both walked up to the door and stepped inside.

**A/N**

**Well that was a longer chapter than I expected to write, but I suppose it sets me up well for the lemon-esque things I'm planning to put into the next chapter**

**The next chapter will probably come out sooner than usual, since I'm still on holiday and have nothing better to do with my time thanks to the beautiful English weather.**

**Thanks for reading! I greatly appreciate any feedback.**


	4. Sorry for the Delay

Hey All

Sorry for not writing anything in a while. I have started the chapter, but work is getting hectic and I never find time to finish it. I'll get it up ASAP

Thanks for all the Favs and follows btw. I really appreciate it

Hopefully, the wait isn't that long

Myranium ;)


End file.
